


You're Kind

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Hoping for a bit of relaxation and time to clear your troubled head, you choose a beach. Castiel has turned human and turned away from the bunker by Dean so you tag along. However, there is no rest for the weary and a case lands right in the hunter and new human’s laps.





	You're Kind

**Author's Note:**

> All errors are my own, gif was found through the google machine, and any feedback is appreciated. Thank you for reading!

     The sounds of the ocean had always cleared your mind when it was troubled and now was no exception. You sat on the balcony knees pulled to your chest as you watched the waves crash along the beach, the moon bright enough for its light to dance across the dark water. You looked in through the crack of the balcony door to Castiel’s slumbering form. It was still such a strange sight to see the angel, well former angel, sleeping as humans do. It had been a month since Dean had told Cas to leave the bunker without so much as a reason why just a command that the angel would follow without question. He’d do anything Dean asked of him, but you would too so you couldn’t complain too much.

      “Y/N?” Cas’ voice called from the room suddenly and I stood walking back inside. Cas sat on the edge of the bed hair unruly and scratched at the stubble on his face. “Are you okay?”

      “I’m fine Cas,” you smiled ruffling his hair as you took a seat beside him. “Just thinking about the hunt, I’ve never hunted a rugaru before.” It wasn’t a complete lie but you didn’t want Cas to know how much you were worried about him.

      “They’re something akin to a Wendigo,” he offered in a matter of fact tone. “Fire is the best option.”

      “I wish there was a cure for him. It’s not his fault that it’s in his DNA,” despite never hunting one you knew enough about them and the creature was sadly passed through DNA. It just happened to be by accident you’d stumbled upon the case while searching for a nice get away for you and Cas. Hunters didn’t get vacations though. You looked over to find Cas smiling at you, “What?”

      “You are tremendously kind,” he offered with a yawn. Cas yawning was quite possibly one of the most adorable things you’d ever seen. “I think we should get some sleep and hit it first thing in the morning. His ship will be docked by early morning.”

       “Good point. Get some sleep Cas,” you managed before moving to your bed. Castiel muttered something before pulling the covers up and drifting back to sleep. You watched him for a bit before getting comfy and drifting off to sleep yourself.

     Thankfully the next morning found a terrible storm had blown in overnight. Hopefully, that meant the soon-to-be rugaru had been docked. Cas and you split up circling the marina searching for the man. You found his ship and snuck on searching but found nothing. Frustrated and worried for the man’s family you climbed off the boat back onto the dock and headed back to Castiel.

    “Any luck?”

    “There’s nothing here,” Cas said holstering his gun. “No sign that he’s been here.”

     “We need to find him. I’m going to check in with the guy who owns the fishing shop just to give him a heads up to call me if he sees him. While I do that grab my jeep and come get me. If he’s not here we need to find him and fast,” you offered as Cas took off for your jeep with a nod.

     You slipped into the shop by the marina to see if the owner had seen the fisherman and give him your number in case he does. The shop was opened but it appeared to be empty, which made sense because of the weather, but even the owner wasn’t around. “Hello?” You moved to the counter and looked over your heart dropping as a trail of blood led to the back room. “Fuck me.” You sent out a quick text to Cas so that you would be quiet. You grabbed the makeshift flamethrower in one hand and your gun in the other quietly following the blood trail.

     The back room was dark but you could hear the faint sound of teeth gnawing against something hard. I followed the trail finding the rugaru. You assumed the bloody stump was the owner of the shop and cursed yourself for not searching for the monster last night. Being sure to keep quiet you pulled the flamethrower up and prepared to light it when the rugaru’s head jerked up sniffing the air. He whipped his head around his blood red eyes measuring you. He hadn’t fully changed yet but it wouldn’t be long with his human meal and the way his gaze locked onto you.

    “I’m sorry,” you murmured lighting the flamethrower. However, the creature was quicker launching himself at you knocking your gun and the flamethrower away from you. “Fuck! Cas!” you screamed trying to keep the rugaru from biting you as he snapped and snarled.

    “You smell so good,” he snarled as you tried kicking him off. Unfortunately, his teeth caught your arm but your jacket offered a barrier. It wouldn’t last long as you reached for anything to knock him off of you.

    “CAS!” you screamed finding something long with a handle and you pulled it over striking the rugaru with it. He snarled releasing your arm ripping the weapon from you and tossing it as he bit on your shoulder. Once again you thanked whoever was listening that you had layers of clothing.  

    “Hey, Assbutt!” Cas’ voice called out and the rugaru turned as Castiel fired whatever gun was in his hand. Suddenly a silver spear pierced through the monster and pinned him to the floor beside you. He was kicking and snarling but the spear was long and he couldn’t get up. You scrambled away grabbing your flamethrower and turned to the creature lighting the weapon and doused him in streams of flame. He screamed and convulsed as he burned while Castiel quickly checked you over for injuries.

     “Cas, was that a spearfishing gun?”

     “Yes, I thought it was very helpful. I’m sorry I wasn’t faster!” He offered when he was satisfied you hadn’t been bitten by the creature. “We should get out of here.”

     “You’re right angel let’s go,” you grabbed Cas’ hand and then stopped picking up the spear gun. “I’m just going to hang on to this for now.” Castiel only chuckled as he followed behind you as the fire began to engulf the little fish shop.

      “Here you go,” Castiel had just got out of the shower water still dripping from his hair when you handed him a beer. He took it making a face as he gulped down the beer. “Does this ever taste any better?”

     “I’m afraid not, Cas,” you chuckled sitting back against the headboard stretching your legs out crossing your ankles. “But it’ll get you drunk and that’s nice.”

     Cas smiled taking a seat next to you mimicking your pose as you both sipped on the beer listening to the beach through the cracked balcony door. The silence stretched as Cas began picking at the label on the beer bottle. “May I ask you a question?”

     “Sure, Cas.”

     “Why did you do it?” he inquires and although you know what he’s talking about it surprises you. He never questioned it before tonight but after the rugaru almost made a meal off you, it makes sense he would mention it.

     “Castiel you’ve practically been family since you rebelled against heaven. I don’t know why Dean wanted you to leave the bunker. What I do know is that there is no way in hell I was letting you go it alone. You’ve always been there for us and for me especially. I didn’t want you to be alone,” you spoke as honestly as you could sitting your now empty bottle on the stand beside you before turning to Cas.

      He was smiling warmly, “Like I said earlier, you are very kind Y/N. You always seek the best out of others or ways to help them. The Winchesters and I are incredibly lucky to have you in our life.” You wrap your arms around Cas pulling him into a hug. It takes him a minute to wrap his arms back around you but he does.

       “Thanks, Castiel,” you whisper as you pull away sitting back against the headboard. Castiel doesn’t say anything just sits back beside you. You reach over taking his hand in yours as your fingers entwine with one another. Castiel gives a light squeeze as you both sit there enjoying the silence and company of one another.


End file.
